First Rescue Rush
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: Virgil's thoughts as he lay upturned in the Master Elevator car in Trapped in the sky.


_**First Rescue Rush**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Thunderbirds.**_

_**Virgil's thoughts as he lay upturned in the Master Elevator car in Trapped in the sky. My brother very kindly bought me the box-set of Thunderbirds so like another author on here; I've had a plot bunny grab me. I blame you Loops hee hee but still love ya.**_

As Virgil came to a stop upside down and no longer fastened in his seat but alive, he let out the breath he had been holding ever since Fireflash began its approach. He lay frozen for a moment caught up in the fact he had just saved an entire aeroplane from blowing up.

Lifting his head slightly, he could see the huge aircraft had come to a safe stop and was being approached by the rescue services. Knowing there was little he could do right now, he lay back again.

Wow, the adrenaline pumping through his body right now was unbelievable. It was better than that first thrill he had felt sitting in the seat of Two for the first time. Oh, that would always be an amazing experience but now he truly knew how it felt to actually use her for her true purpose. Suddenly, she seemed even more incredible than she did before.

His radio crackled and he knew instinctively it would be Scott. His older brother would have seen the master elevator spin out of control and crash. He could imagine that his brother would be up there acting calm but inside would be freaking out that he was hurt or worse.

"Are you ok, Virgil?" his brother asked, his voice calm and collected

"Okay, Scott. Good timing." Replied Virgil, keeping his voice the same as his brother's

"Great Virgil. Just great!"

As Scott signed off, Virgil grinned. His brother may have most people fooled but Virgil was perfectly aware of just how panicked his brother had been. He, also, had a feeling that Scott was going to be annoying him the entire way home with unneeded updates. His big brother was and always will be a smother hen.

Carefully, he began to extract himself from his seat, taking the time to make sure he wasn't actually injured anywhere. He could tell he was going to have a few nasty bruises by tomorrow though he wasn't going to be telling his older brother about that anytime soon.

Climbing out of the elevator car, he looked her over. She would need some repair but was certainly still useable. They just needed to work on some better controls should the tires blow again but he was sure Brains could come up with something. Elevator Car Three was beyond repair but Two and Four could certainly be fixed up again and at the end of the day they had done their job.

Looking down, Virgil suddenly realized his hands were shaking slightly. He knew it was just the adrenaline but it still surprised him by how much he was affected. He knew Scott and John had spoken of the feeling before but he himself had never really experienced it until now.

His watch bleeped and this time he knew it would be John. "Go ahead, Thunderbird Five," he said, only just remembering protocol.

"You, okay?" asked his other older brother.

"I will be," he replied with a grin.

"That adrenaline rush is quite something, hey?" asked John, guessing what his brother was going through having felt it the first time he burst through Earth atmosphere and into space.

"Yeah, sure is. I take it everyone is okay?" he asked.

"Yes, a few minor bumps but nothing requiring treatment. You did really great out there, Virge."

"Thanks but most of that should go to Brains for all his hard work," replied Virgil, modestly.

John couldn't help but smile. That was their Virgil, always the modest one. "Brains may have invented them but you were the one who guided them into the correct place and landed that plane."

"Maybe, well I best start the clear up," he paused, gazing ahead of him. "It may take a while."

"I think you'll have plenty of help, given what you're just done."

"Thanks," replied Virgil and he signed off. He began to make his way over to the aircraft ready to get started on the clear-up. Their first rescue was a success and he felt proud to be a part of it. All the hard work they had put in was a huge success and no lives were lost today, that was what truly mattered.


End file.
